Sun, Dust, and Other Such Things
by TillAllThat'sLeftIsAshAndDust
Summary: Naruto is back from his training with Jiraiya. Yet, this is not the ninja we once knew. And who is the strange presence lurking around him? Warning: Shōnenai. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters of Naruto.


Leaves and dust skipped along the dirt streets of a busy ninja village. In the crowded shops people hid away from the blazing sun. Out on the roads people laughed and joked within the shade of the vender's umbrellas. Up, away from the flurry of the city's life, stood a young man.

He was taller then when he had last seen his home village. His jaw line and cheek bones had become more prominent. Three marks on each side of his face stood out clearly against his tan. Piercing blue eyes swept over the small colorful city, and a small smile tugged at his dusty-rose lips. As he turned to look behind him his hitai-ate flashed against his sunny blond locks.

"Sensei!" he called. "Hurry up, I want to get home." He gave his sensei a half smile and turned back toward the village.

"I'm coming, you brat!" he leisurely strode up to the boy. They stood quietly for a moment, gazing into the city. The frog sennin occasionally glanced at Naruto. The blond had changed much over the time they had been gone. His desire to rescue Sasuke had slowly compelled him to lose his brash and loud behavior. The boy had delved into books and learning with the hope of understanding Sasuke's need to leave. Instead he found that he was quite intelligent and had an interesting knack for reading people. Still, he kept the small tricks up his sleeve for when Jiraiya was being a little too interested in his 'research'. Naruto had grown, more then he really knew.

* * *

After Naruto left Tsunade's office he sported the beginnings of a black eye.

"Baa-chan didn't have to hit me so hard," he mumbled to himself.

When Naruto and Jiraiya had walked in through the door of the Hokage tower, they were greeted with a knock to the head. Striding behind her desk, Tsunade sat down on her chair. Naruto stood a few feet away in front of the desk, hands clasped behind his back. Jiraiya moved to slump on the couch near the door.

Tsunade's gold eyes flicked between them, fingers clasped in front of her on the desk. Suddenly, she moved around the wood table again, this time to bring Naruto into a bone crushing hug.

"You didn't send word you were coming back. Or word at all for that matter," she stepped back. "You have grown, Naruto." He smiled at her and nodded his head.

"It was nice to see you again, Baa-chan. I'll leave sensei to explain our travels. Ja ne," with that he walked out of the office.

Jogging down the front steps, he wandered into the city. He preferred to take the long way home. He meandered through the streets, sun beating down on his face, neck, and arms. Out of the corner on one eye he saw a flash of pink, and then he was on the ground.

"Naruto!" the pink haired girl before him grinned down at him. "You have been gone so long! Look at how old you are! Where have you been?" Naruto laughed softly.

"I've been around. My, Sakura, your more beautiful then ever," his eyes squinted into a grin. "But, will you let me up now?"

"Oh!" she blushed. "Hai!" with that she stood, taking his hand to drag him to his feet.

"I am very sorry Sakura, but I need to get home. I'll see you later, okay? Ja," he walked off yet again.

'Is that _my_ Naruto? But he's so… cool. And he's CUTE!' Sakura stared at Naruto's retreating back. 'I'm glad he's grown up…'

Naruto slowly climbed the stairs to his apartment door. He sighing, and reached into his backpack to fish for his key. Finding it, he pushed it into the slot and shoved open the door. The apartment was unchanged, with the furniture still in place. Yet, the plants sat dejected, dead, and brown on the shelves and window seals. A thick layer of dust coated everything, including the grimy windows. Knowing the lights would not work; Naruto made his way over to the balcony door and slid it open with a tug. Warm air and sunlight filled the room, lighting up the small cracks in the walls and the mice dropping on the floor.

Walking into the hallway, past the bathroom, he opened the door to his bedroom. He dropped his pack on the floor and stared around the space. On the night stand sat a dusty picture frame. Naruto bent over to pick it up. Wiping off the dirt with the pad of his thumb, he smiled

It was Team 7, on the first day they came together.

'Who would have known…?' thought Naruto.


End file.
